SWAG.MOV
SWAG.MOV will be the seventh, and last, episode of the PONY.MOV series. It was initially set to be released on December 22, 2012, but it was instead released on February 20, 2013. Plot The ponies manage to leave their misfortunes, Rainbow Dash comes back to life, and finds Discord once again ravaging Ponyville. She warns him to leave, or die. Discord ignores her warning, and the two start fighting. Rainbow wins, and Ponyville is saved. Transcript (We see the words "ONE YEAR LATER" in white, bold letters.) (We see a complete wasteland that used to be Ponyville. Discord is shown walking along with Wolflor while the R-Dash 5000 clones are flying behind them saying, "Crush. Kill. Destroy. Swag.") (The Derpy toaster is shown sitting on a pile of rocks and falls off. On the ground, we see one of Fluttershy's animal skeletons and a "RARITY IS WATCHING YOU" poster that blows away in the wind.) (A battered-up sign is shown saying, "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE, POPULATION: PONIES". Twilight Sparkle walks up to the sign sadly.) Twilight Sparkle: *sigh* (We see the text SWAG.MOV in a white, bold format.) (Rarity's Sweatshop is shown with broken windows, untrimmed grass, and graffiti on the door. Inside, we see a badly bruised Rarity with no hair or tail sneaking over to the door while all the Mexicans are shown sleeping. She is able to succeed.) (At a desk, we see some paperwork with a green hoof stamping it making it say "REHABILITATED". Fluttershy, wearing a tie and carrying a hat in her hooves, is shown behind the desk looking good as new. Fluttershy puts on her hat, waves good-bye to the doctor and Nurse Sweetheart, and walks away with her suitcase.) (At a Vegas-like motel, Pinkie Pie is shown laying on a bed, wearing her hooker outfit, performing a sex act on snail once more. Pinkie then picks up her vodka bottle, looks at it with blur vision, and starts to feel terrible and then pours the bottle out.) (Underneath the tree, Rainbow Dash is still shown dead, with the afro, and Spike is still poking her with a stick.) Dash suddenly comes back to life, screaming. Rainbow Dash: Yaaaaaaaaah.... screams as well, freaked out. Spike: Aaaaaaaaaaaah.... To Be Continued... Gallery Mayhem!.PNG poke.PNG AzOU__1CUAI27RW.jpg|SWAG.MOV concept art AzOVCAeCIAI4-eQ.jpg|SWAG.MOV concept art A1Vk8dMCAAIaRsA.jpeg 8a0.jpg A2EHbeUCIAArNe7.jpg A4tU9 oCIAArQxf.jpeg Rainbow's Ressurection.png|Rainbow Dash came back to life. Swagmov.PNG A9Ce-mRCMAI9MKj.jpg|Carrot Top, Berry Punch and Colgate. A9T5X6qCYAIF1IE.png A9URfwOCYAEeCTa.png A9Ux5FLCAAAUH9I.png A9igvLDCIAAG-Z2.jpeg A-c9cwNCEAE5x1i.jpg|Spike on weed. BAv4aGZCMAA_SLb.jpg|Anime Rainbow Dash Screenshot diffriences.png|Diffirent Screenshots Left Equestria L.A and right full version of SWAG.MOV Trivia *This is the Rainbow Dash themed episode of the show. *This is the first episode to be released in 2013. *A trailer appeared at the end of PARTY.MOV. *This was the first episode to feature a preview. *This is the last episode of PONY.MOV *This episode ties the plots from both PONY.MOV and Ask Jappleack together. *This is the first episode to have 3D animation. *Fourth appearance of Paco. *Character Debuts: Mental Hospital Doctor, Nurse Sweetheart, Carrot Top, Berry Punch, Colgate, Mr. Cake, and Mrs. Cake. *Arin Hanson reprised his role as Rarity in SWAG.MOV. *Sweetie Belle will appear in this episode. *The first 2 minutes of this episode premiered at Equestria LA. *Apple Bloom came back to life in this episode. *The credits of the cast are similar to the ones from The Simpsons Movie. *Paco swore in this episode. *It is revealed that Fluttershy is 22 years old. *Shortly after the worldwide premiere, PONY.MOV TV will do a Top 10 Best HotDiggedyDemon Videos countdown leading up to the network premiere of the episode (including the network premiere of Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz!). *It was reavealed that The Elements of Harmony were up in Spike' nose all along Gallery Mayhem!.PNG poke.PNG AzOU__1CUAI27RW.jpg|SWAG.MOV concept art AzOVCAeCIAI4-eQ.jpg|SWAG.MOV concept art A1Vk8dMCAAIaRsA.jpeg 8a0.jpg A2EHbeUCIAArNe7.jpg A4tU9 oCIAArQxf.jpeg Rainbow's Ressurection.png|Rainbow Dash came back to life. Swagmov.PNG A9Ce-mRCMAI9MKj.jpg|Carrot Top, Berry Punch and Colgate. A9T5X6qCYAIF1IE.png A9URfwOCYAEeCTa.png A9Ux5FLCAAAUH9I.png A9igvLDCIAAG-Z2.jpeg A-c9cwNCEAE5x1i.jpg|Spike on weed. BAv4aGZCMAA_SLb.jpg|Anime Rainbow Dash Screenshot diffriences.png|Diffirent Screenshots Left Equestria L.A and right full version of SWAG.MOV Trivia *This is the Rainbow Dash themed episode of the show. *This is the first episode to be released in 2013. *A trailer appeared at the end of PARTY.MOV. *This was the first episode to feature a preview. *This is the last episode of PONY.MOV *This episode ties the plots from both PONY.MOV and Ask Jappleack together. *This is the first episode to have 3D animation. *Fourth appearance of Paco. *Character Debuts: Mental Hospital Doctor, Nurse Sweetheart, Carrot Top, Berry Punch, Colgate, Mr. Cake, and Mrs. Cake. *Arin Hanson reprised his role as Rarity in SWAG.MOV. *Sweetie Belle will appear in this episode. *The first 2 minutes of this episode premiered at Equestria LA. *Apple Bloom came back to life in this episode. *The credits of the cast are similar to the ones from The Simpsons Movie. *Paco swore in this episode. *It is revealed that Fluttershy is 22 years old. *Shortly after the worldwide premiere, PONY.MOV TV will do a Top 10 Best HotDiggedyDemon Videos countdown leading up to the network premiere of the episode (including the network premiere of Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz!). *It was reavealed that The Elements of Harmony were up in Spike' nose all along. *R-Dash 5000 and Woflor made a cameo in a the beginning of the episode. *This is the second time Discord spoke. His first speaking role was DRESS.MOV. *Although this is intentionally the series finale, Max Gilardi said he had an idea for a Derpy Hooves episode he might do. Category:PONY.MOV Category:Videos